Faye Valentine:Very
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: The Love is very little mostly just famly like love. But the Angst and Drama is very real please review. This is the first in a sequence of fics.


Disclaimer: Don't own it never will. I warn you people this is just the first draft so I need your honest opinion on what you did and didn't like and what I could change Thank You! And as always R&R!!!!  
  
~~({O ~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O  
  
My name is Faye Valentine No that's a lie I don't have a name or a life I suppose you could call me a shell. A shell of a time and place long dead in this universe I drift through lives with no meaning or purpose to anchor me to them. I'm a shell devoid of every emotion except anger and frustration. Anger over what I am, who I am Frustration over what I can never be. I hate myself I wish I could die but I'm afraid, afraid of dieing and still being nothing. Because I am nothing and I will never be anything.  
  
Faye gazed out onto the Martian sunset playing against the water. Her eyes had a faraway look to them; they seemed to be looking, looking for some reason to continue. The water danced a dance of relief and endings, but with a dark underlying tone of pain and suffering. It was tempting yet at the same time frightening, what should she do? Faye leaned over the railing and watched the water's swirling depths. Suddenly she felt the railing give way to her body and she fell.  
  
She was falling, falling into an indescribable depth of pain. Her body meet the cool water and in turn the water swallowed her tiny body in. She may have struggled for the first few seconds. But she was so tired of fighting tired of everything. Her eyes closed in defeat and her body let the water claim her for it's dark depths.  
  
I wear a mask everyday. A mask to hide my soul but that mask crumbled for the cruel to see my soul bare and exposed and kill it, kill me. I am dead already, so let me rest in peace. Her thoughts raced through her head like a bullet racing into a persons heart she saw it for a few seconds then it disappeared buried into a heart. She was dieing and she didn't have the strength to fight anymore.  
  
Her body began to get colder and colder as she fell unconscious. Suddenly out of nowhere another body came towards her swimming as hard as it could its hands reaching for her body and bringing it close to his. It swam towards the surface and brought her back to the bebop's deck.  
  
Spike gently laid her down on the deck. He had seen the look on her face will she was falling it was a look he would have never associated with her. It was a look of total and utter defeat and death. It scared him as he looked down on her face. It was so white even more so than her already pale skin her lips were an unnatural dark blue. Her body was shaking from the cold. Spike picked her up surprised at how light she was. He brought her to her room and laid her on her bed. He covered her up with the thick blanket but she was still shivering she wouldn't make it through with out more heat. He sighed with frustration and defeat he took of his shoes and jacket and laid them on the chair. He slid under the covers and brought her freezing body to his warm one. She began to stop shivering so violently and the color began to return to her lips as Spike dropped off.  
  
Ed walked along the halls in her loose gait singing nonsense to herself when she passed Faye's open door. She stopped in mid stride and mid word she naturally couldn't ignore the chance to go into Faye-Faye's room. So she crept in, she got to the bed and peeked up. She saw Spike-Person and Faye-Faye sleeping But Faye was still shivering. "Faye-Faye cold so Ed warm her up!" she whispered while crawling under the blanket and snuggling into Faye. "Ed sleepy" she whispered before falling into dreamland. Ein who had of course followed Ed into the room jumped up on the bed and curled up at the end of her feet.  
  
Jet had woken up and walked over to Faye's room ready to yell at them for disturbing his sleep. But the words froze in his mouth when he saw the Madrid of people warming her up. He smiled and grabbed an extra blanket from the hall closet and spread it over the sleeping people and dog. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside them. Eventually his head began to nod and he fell asleep.  
  
It was warm so warm. She didn't want to open her eyes she felt so comfortable. But she reluctantly cracked on eye open. She was in her room but she wasn't alone. She looked around her. She saw Jet asleep in a chair next to her bed, Ein was curled up next to her feet, Ed was curled up next to her muttering lightly in her sleep, and Spike was on her other side with his arms around her waist. She thought everyone else was asleep so she put her head back down on the pillow and unconsciously put an arm around the sleeping Ed. "Warm Faye?" came a small whisper in her ear. Faye's eyes shot open and she gently turned towards Spike. His eyes were intently studying hers searching for an answer. Faye smiled and closed her eyes. "Very" ~~({O ~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O~~({O 


End file.
